The present invention relates to a composition for preservation of wood and wood-based materials comprising 1-[[2-(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of (i) cyano-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimeth ylcyclopropylcarboxylate, (ii) ((pentafluorophenyl)-methyl)-1R,3R-3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyc lopropylcarboxylate, (iii) methyl-bisthiocyanate, (iv) N,N-dimethyl-N'-phenyl-N'-(fluorodichloromethyl-thio)sulfamide, and (v) N,N-dimethyl-N'-p-tolyl-N'-(dichlorofluoromethylthio)sulfamide. Optionally, the composition further comprises at least one of the group consisting of one other insecticide, a processing auxiliary, a processing additive, an organic chemical binding agent, a fixative, a dye, and a pigment.
This invention also relates to a process for preparation of a composition for preservation of wood and wood-based materials.
The chemical compound 1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole ("azaconazole") having the structural formula ##STR1## is known and has been described in German Patent No. 2,551,560 as a fungicidal and plant growth regulatory agent for agricultural use. Requirements placed on wood preserving agents, however, are considerably different from those placed on fungicides for plant protection.
The chemical compounds cyano-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimeth ylcyclopropylcarboxylate and ((pentafluorophenyl)-methyl)-1R,3R-3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyc lopropylcarboxylate are known and have been described in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,709,264 as insecticides for plant protection. However these insecticides do not comply with the requirements with regard to resistance to aging and resistance against atmospheric influences which are placed on wood preservatives.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to find a wood preservative which is highly active against wood-discoloring and wood-destroying fungi and also against wood-damaging insects, particularly against termites, and which exhibits a good long-term action, wherein the activity of the fungicide is not impaired by the insecticide or vice versa. Moreover, this wood preservative should exhibit good penetrating power in wood and in wood-based materials.